The Blackest of the Blue
by KyeRic
Summary: Can an Erudite survive in the Dauntless faction? Will Kye find her way in? Will she survive the training? Eric/OC. Set after Divergent, no war. T to be safe. I do not own Divergent, only my OCs. Based after the Divergent movie/book, I haven't read the rest of the trilogy yet, but I do count to , so no hate please :) (and no spoilssssss)
1. Chapter 1

''You never really know when adulthood is going to come and hit you in the face, until it actually does. I guess I though by the day of the Choosing Ceremony, I'd know exactly where I belong. Where I want to be... Seems like no, I still don't. The test is said to never be wrong, but what if it was wrong ? What if, I can't make it ? I know how they are over there, even if you get to be a recruit, you won't last long in there. I never really though I would be so afraid of change. Statistically speaking, if the test said so, that means that I fit at least 90% the profile for said faction. But what if... What if it miscalculated. Yes I've never felt home in Erudite, but what if I don't fit anywhere ? What if... I'm a factionless ?''

I shake my head to get that though out of my brain. ''What is wrong with me ?'' I let out a sight, close my computer and lean back in my bed. ''I'll trust the test, that is the most logical and the most rational thing to do'' Gah, still thinking as a Erudite... So boring. So technical, and always so precise. Why do we need to analyse everything ? Can't we just do ? And figure it out as it comes ? On that though, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

''Damn Choosing Ceremony'' I mutter. ''Mom ?'' I yell through the house ''Why do I have to do this ?''

''Well, because it's what everybody needs to do.'' She comes up in my room and leans against the door frame. ''Darling... Don't worry. Do as the test said, and you'll be just fine. It's science.''

''Damn science ! I really hope there hasn't been a miscalculation there somewhere ! Otherwise I'll have to go see some Candor to sew my Test administrator''

''Come on Darling, the result wasn't that bad, was it ?'' She asks, without really expecting an answer

''I don't know, maybe'' I shrug ''Was yours what you chose at the ceremony ?''

''Yes, yes it was. But i was a transfer. I just listened to science'' She smiles kindly. I will miss my mom, she was always the reasonable one. I don't really know what i will do if i do choose the test result...

The auditorium was crowded. In front of each faction's section was a row of empty chairs, for the transfer recruits. I guess I'll have to sit there in a few minutes. I walked pass the Dauntless, the Amity and walked up the stairs with my mom. My cousin Ash waves from afar and motions for me and my mom to come sit next to him. He kept two seats free for us.

''So today's the big day Kye ?'' I smiled at my nickname. Me and my cousin were always pretty close, something rare for Erudite. Our faction is not big on public demonstration of affection. Never really understood why. But Ash was the only person that ever really understood the way I thought.

''Yeah, I guess'' I manage to whisper between my tense lips.

''Well, I know you'll make the right choice, and whatever you do, don't worry about your mom, she'll understand. Mine did !'' He laughed it off before standing up ''Anyway, I just came back to say hi, I have to go back to the recruits now. I'm on recruit training duty this year !'' Ash gave me one last smile, before walking down the stairs, his long black coat floating behind him.

I've missed him. Three years now since he chose Dauntless, three years I hadn't seen him. That little talk was way too short. He was what, like 20 now ? Something like that. Dauntless fit him well. He was always the kind to run around, jump stuff and pick a fight, but me ? I am not that person. At least, I don't think I am. The test thought otherwise though. Ash was tall, with bright blue hair now, so I could follow him up in the crowd with no problem. He walked all the way to the other side of the auditorium and sat next to an even taller, very muscular blonde guy. Probably one of his friends. He's the kind who would get popular. I heard he was one of the best of his recruit group. I don't think I'll live up to that expectation, but who knows ?

Jeanine Matthews walked on stage, gave some kind of pep-talk about the importance of the factions in our society, and how we still have the right to chose different from what the test tells us. And... I pretty much didn't listen to the rest of it. Names started to be called, faces passed by, blood was poured, and the ceremony went on like a blur. I felt like I had been sitting for hours when i finally heard my name.

''Skylark WolflMount ''

That was it. I pressed my mom's hand in mine, whispered 'I love you' and silently prayed for the courage to walk up on that stage. Someone handed me the knife. The metal was cold but felt warm at the same time, and I almost didn't feel as it peeled open my palm flesh. The dark red blood contrasted heavily with my naturally pale skin, and for a minute, my eyes fluttered out of panic. I gazed at the burning coals, and at the calm water that started to turn to a faint red tone. What was I supposed to do? I clenched my fist, and poured a drop of blood. A huge clamor exploded in my back as I heard the blood crackle in the fire. I was handed a little band aid, then gave one last look to my mom with a faint smile and walked over to my new faction. A guy with a bright red Mohawk came to me and helped me down the stairs. I sat down quietly and waited for the end, not realizing what this meant.

Somewhere in the building, a bell rang, announcing the end of the ceremony. The Dauntless got up in a rush, and all started to run to the exit. The sudden burst of energy I experienced made me feel so alive. I broke free from the numbness and shouted out, running forward in my future.


	2. Chapter 2

I never though I could run like that. The power they all gave me was phenomenal. Is this what it is to feel free? Maybe it was. I saw my bright haired cousin a few meters in front of me, pumped up my run and caught up to him.

"Hey Ash! Guess what?" I yelled as the wind was messing my hair up.

"KYE!" He shouted with a huge smile "Didn't know you had it in you nerd!" I smiled back, it was good to have him around. We ran together all the way to the train tracks. Ash gave me a boost, I caught the pillar's edge and climbed up. The yellow light peeked at the corner of the rails, and everyone started running. I clenched the metal bar next to the door, pushed the button and pulled myself in. I let out a sight and turned around to give a hand to my cousin.

"Damn you're fast nerd!" He laughed. He messed up my hair and I shrieked. The blond guy I saw him sit next to at the ceremony walked over and asked my cousin

"Who's she?" He had such a deep voice, harsh and cold.

"Oh hey Eric! That's Kye, my cousin!" Ash smiled. I didn't really know what to do, so I just took out my hand, so Eric could reach to shake it. He gave me a petrifying look, and grunted.

"I don't shake hands with new recruits. Get in line, we're almost there" And he turned his back.

"Rude much." I whispered to my cousin.

"Naaah, don't worry. He's a dickhead, but he's still a friend. He's a really good leader, but everyone is kind of scared of him" Ash chuckled and guided me next to all the other new transfer recruits. "Sit tight, the worst is yet to come" He winked and left me at the back of the train, whilst he ran back to the front, probably meeting up with the Eric dude. I was seriously hoping Ash was joking when he said the worst was yet to come.

I turned around and looked at all the other recruits. We weren't a lot this year, it almost seemed odd. Four candors, three boys, one girl, one amity girl, and one abnegation guy. Was I the only Erudite? Not possible! To other ceremonies I attended, bunch of Erudites went to the Dauntless... Oh well, I guess I'll be called the nerd then. The doors of the train opened in a creaking noise, and everyone started to run out. I sat there, startled. What was going on? I got up in a jump, came close to the doors and saw a huge rooftop in front of us, and all the Daunties jumping out of the moving train. What was that, suicide before even getting to the place? I shook my head, wondering what I put myself into, and didn't think twice before jumping out. I hit the concrete rooftop, and finished my jump in a roll. Those damn Erudite pants where preventing me from actually moving correctly. In a mini fit of rage, I started ripping them off. When I managed to get my knees free from the fabric, I just pulled, and ended up with some kind of shorts. I was looking somewhat ridiculous, but I didn't care, now I could properly run.

"HEY! ERUDITE! GET OVER HERE!" I heard yell in my back. I turned around to see all the recruits gathered around the Eric rude dude. What now? I approached in a little jog pace.

"Okay, so if you want to get to the Dauntless compound, you have to jump. This drop is a few stories high, but I don't guarantee what's a the bottom." He gave the assembly a daring look. Nobody was volunteering. He wasn't going to pick us out, it hope?

"You, Nerd! Get on that ledge!" He shouted, looking dead straight into my eyes.

"Seriously?" I asked, looking down the hole in the building.

"Yes! Do it, or I'll push you myself." I swallowed my excess of saliva. It tasted sour. I climbed on the ledge, and looked down one more time. I was not afraid of heights, but damn was that drop long! I threw my glasses on the floor, anyway I didn't really need them, except for reading. But I had the feeling i wouldn't have the time to read much in there. I almost jumped but decided to get rid of my hair-tie that was still tangled inside my messy hair.

"Ya done? We don't have all day" Spit out the Eric rude dude.

I looked at him with a murderous gaze, grinned and showed him my middle finger before plunging forwards into darkness.

I landed in a huge net, bounced around a couple of times, before someone grabbed the net to make me drop out.

"What's your name?" The woman asked. She was tall, like super tall. She had some "Asian" traits, as the ancestors liked to call them, really dark eyes, and long black dreads.

"Skylark" I whispered softly.

"You can change your name. But choose wisely. You won't get to change again." She said.

"Kye. I'm Kye then."

"Okay. - FIRST JUMPER KYE!" She shouted to other Daunties standing nearby.

* * *

The last jumper was the Amity girl, and she came out of the net all shaken up, she really looked like she was going to pass out. Eric, the girl who helped me out and the few other elders that jumped after us started walking through all the tunnels. The stone was of a pale grey tone, fresh to the touch. It made me shiver when we walked over a running river.

"This is the Chasm" Said Eric as he stopped to the other side of the bridge. "It reminds us that there's always a choice when being part of the Dauntless. And that there's a fine line between bravery and idiocy." He smirked and brought us to another huge cavern. I was at least 30 meters high. We could see various shops, parlors and bars around, and what seemed like apartments all the way at the top. None of the paths or stairs had rails, but it didn't seem to bother any of the faction members. So I guess it must be the same everywhere here.

"And this is the Pit. It's the center of life here. You will find everything you need."He waved at someone down in the Pit, then turned back to us. "You will be trained by Christina and Will, the Dauntless born will be trained by Ash and Tori." He explained, designating the people as he named them. Dauntless born, you can go to you quarters, the transfers, follow me! Time to get changed now." Eric showed us the way to our 'dorms', through an intricate path in the stone. He opened a set of big wooden doors, and let us all in our 'quarters'. It was just a huge room with 10 beds, and a common bathroom.

"Oh that's just great!" Laughed one of the Candor guys.

"Pleased that you like it." Answered Eric sarcastically. "Now get changed and go to the Hall, and eat. Training is tomorrow, 8 a.m. SHARP" He yelled the last word before slamming the door behind him.

"That's a pretty nice welcoming party" Railed the candor girl.

I picked up the clothes in one of the beds in one corner and stripped down without even thinking about the guys around. So what? I was going to train with them anyway, they were bound to see me without any clothing.

"YO NERD! What's your name?" Someone asked. I turned around, only wearing my sport bra and boxers, holding a pair of multi-pocket trouser pants in my hands.

"Kye! You?" I answered with a faint smile.

"Steve" Answered the candor guy. They then proceeded to all give their names. The candor girl was Leecha, the two other candor guys, Louis and Reid, the amity girl Zoey and the stiff was Brad. I could see Reid was eyeing me up, since i was in underwear facing them, so I quickly put on the pairs of jeans I was holding, grabbed the first top on the pile and quickly dressed up. I brushed my hair carelessly with with fingers, but abandoned the idea, seeing the mass of knots that decided to take place in there.

We finally found our way through the corridors and tunnels of the compound. The Hall was huge. I couldn't believe the noise that was in there. People shouting, laughing and screaming around. For the moment it wasn't as bad as i though it would. I felt alive.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around the Hall, trying to find my cousin. Some bright blue hair popped in my vision and I walked over, hoping i could eat with him.

"Hey you!" I smiled at him.

"Kye! Get your sugar ass butt here!" He laughed as he patted the seat at his left. I giggled and sneaked in the tight place. "Here are my mates! So Zeke, Tyler and you already know Eric." This one winced and turned away.

"Nice" I muttered.

"Oh don't care about him, he's being a jack-ass!" Ash laughed. Even thought Ash told me earlier in the day everybody feared Eric, it seemed like he was the only who had the guts to openly insult him. Nobody was even talking to the guy. But Ash had always been the kind of guy that everybody liked. "So, how are you doing for the moment?" He asked me.

"Pfou. Discovered our 'quarters' the bathroom is super duper nice!" I laughed ironically.

"Yeah, we had that too at our time!" Answered Tyler. "I was a stiffy, nice to meet you!" He said then, stretching his arm forward, i reached for it over the table and shook it.

"I was a Dauntless born, no idea what you're living through!" Said Zeke as we shook hands.

"No, i'm being a smartass, it's not that bad. We'll probably find a turning system. Like, all girls first, them all boys. Buh huh, whatever." I shrugged.

"So, starting training tomorrow, feeling ready?" Asked Tyler

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be. This nut-job here trained me well when I was a kid!" I said, punching Ash's shoulder as I was talking.

"Good! Then eat and go to sleep, you'll need it!" Said Eric in a very harsh tone.

"Hey, Eric, be cool man! The little girl's just arrived!" Hollered Ash as he gave me a plate with a hamburger on it. "There ya go Kye, eat all you want, shit's delicious!" I smiled at him, gave the same death stare to Eric as before I jumped earlier and took the plate from my cousin's hand.

The food was so delicious. I'd never tasted anything like it before in my life. Erudites only eat very fancy foods. Like damn caviar or oysters, but they pretty much taste disgusting, so this was perfect for my palate needs.

* * *

"Turn off that damn alarm" I groaned before turning my head and putting my pillow over it. Then, it hit me. I raised up fast, shook my head and got out of bed. Went in the bathroom, splashed my face with cold water and looked at myself in the mirror. "Now's the time" I whispered at my reflection. I walked back to my bed, dressed up quickly and went to the training room that was two corridors away for our quarters.

I pushed to heavy steel door and entered in silence. There was no one.

"REALLY!?" I shouted in the darkness. Why aren't there any clocks in that damn place?

"Frustrated?" Asked a voice in my back. I turned swiftly and faced Eric as he walked closer.

"I thought i was alone" I muttered, hesitant.

"I can hear that" He said, stepping even closer. What was he doing? I could feel he's warmth. Why was he so close to me? Was he trying to psych me out? Nah-ah, not going to happen dude.

"You think I won't make it? Don't you?" I dared to say, looking dead straight in his eyes.

"You haven't started training yet, I have no opinion" He said, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, cut the crap! As soon as you saw me with Ash in the train, you couldn't stand to see my face!" I spat out, as serious as I could get.

"Maybe..." He started, slowly "But that is none of you damn business!" He angrily finished, raising his hand next to my check. I knew he would hit me. There was no doubt he was capable of hitting me. He probably even had the strength and skill to kill me. He was almost two heads taller than me, and probably about three times my weight. And it was all muscle. I put my hand on his chest, and softly pushed him away. He frowned and threw his fist clockwise. I ducked, and shook my head.

"I haven't started training yet. We'll fight one day, if you really want to." I said as I walked away. I heard him grunt and growl before he punched the wall. But then silence. I turned back, but he was gone. So what was I suppose to do. Wait here? Do nothing? I decided to start stretching up. Wouldn't do any harm. I jogged around the fighting mats, stretched my legs against the wall. I could still reach my perfect forward split. I smiled, happy that I was born with such flexible articulations. The other recruits came in slowly, one by one, then finally, two older Daunties walked in. A small girl, with shoulder length black hair, and a very tall slim guy, with bright blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Christina, and this is Will. We where transfer recruits, just like you, a couple years ago, so we know what's going on." Said the girl, smiling at us.

"You will be trained apart from the dauntless born, but keep in mind that we rank you on your performances, and that you will be ranked all together. Also, hard to say but, they are already better than you, because they had training while most of you where to school. We know the drill, I was an Erudite, Chris a Candor." Continued the guy.

"We start the training of by the physical part. That means fighting, shooting guns, throwing knifes, and all that rumble stuff."

"Then a first cut will be made, those that don't fit, will be left out, and become faction-less. Next will be the mental stage of your training, you'll be facing your worst fears in a simulation lab."

"Now let's start, Will and I will show you the basic moves, then I want all of you in front of one dummy and practicing those until lunch. This afternoon we'll go at the shooting range" Christina shoved Will at the center of the mat with a laugh. They showed us the basic movement, a right punch, an under one, the fundamentals of kicks and grab'n'throws. Each one of us did those once with one of the two then we were dispatched to the training dummies to train on our own. Will walked over as I threw a side punch to the ribs.

"You have the movement and the stance down, now you just need to gain muscle, but that will come with time. That's good, keep it going Kye!" I smiled as thanks before continuing with a clockwise throw to the throat. I seemed to be getting the hang of it. At this particular moment, I didn't really get why I was so worried about coming here. If I was able to build up my strength, fighting shouldn't be that hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Never have I been so wrong. We were at the shooting range the following afternoon. The recoil was killing me. My target was destroyed all over, except for the actual center. I stopped when I finished my tenth magazine and looked around to see how the others were doing. Apparently, I wasn't the only one experiencing difficulties. I saw Zoey aiming, but her arms were too wobbly. She pulled the trigger and the recoil pushed the gun in her forehead. Poor girl, she sighed, probably tired. I felt bad for her, even though I wasn't any better. I turned around to go fetch another set of loaded magazines, and there He was, looking over. With his freezing cold gaze, and pretentious to the limit stance. I had forgotten he was the initiate's training leader. So of course he would come to supervise training. I bit my lip. Why did he have to come here now? Why wasn't he there this morning when I wasn't actually failing miserably? I clenched my jaw when me made eye contact. I don't really know what expression I was portraying on my face, but he decided it was worth coming up to me and asking:

"Are you okay?" I shrugged

"Can't seem to reach dead middle.."

"Come here" He said, as he grabbed my wrist and brought me back in front of the target. He motioned to me to get in position, I did. "You're good, just relax your shoulders, so they can absorb the strength of the recoil." I put immediately what he told me to practice, lowered my shoulders, aimed and fired. I still felt the force of the shot in my wrists and arms, but this time, I bend a bit my knees as if I was absorbing the shot. I lowered my gun and looked at the target.

"Homerun!" Laughed Eric. I didn't know he is capable of positive emotions. Laughing, that is a miracle! I wonder what Ash would say to him right now. But I'm not Ash.

"What.. What does that mean?" I asked curiously. Eric immediately stopped, and found back his superior glare.

"An expression the ancestors used in sports, it's very positive" He finished before walking away.

"TARGET SHOOTING, FIRST DEADLY SHOT : KYE!" I heard shout in my back. I turned around to see Eric giving me a smirk before exiting the rooftop. So there has to be a first for everything? Now that was something I could challenge myself with. Something about that grin makes me smile as much as it annoys me. That Eric is so arrogant! Probably the most arrogant person I've ever met, but he was capable of human feelings, and he just proved it to me. Maybe, if I get first everywhere, he'll get softer. A girl can dream, right? I chuckled as I went to put my pistol down. Target practice is finished for the day.

* * *

Dinning hours are really the worse in the Hall. Lunch his fine, only the recruits and trainers are eating. But at night, it's at the same time the worst and the best place. I head to Ash's table and sit between Tyler and Zeke. Great, i'm right in front of Eric. Amazing.

"Heard you did good at the shooting range today!" Ash winks at me.

"Yeah, got the first deadly shot!" I smile, proud of myself.

"Homerun! Nice sugar-ass butt!" Laughs Tyler before we high five.

"Do you really have to call me that?" I ask, half joking, half serious.

"Yeah, yeah I do! Have you seen your ass lady?" He answers, while throwing a gluttonous look to my derriere. I stand up and turn on myself, liking the compliments and the attention.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask with a deliberate pout.

"Huuuuum girl, ain't nothing wrong with your booty!" I laugh at Tyler's way of speaking and sit back down. I glare at Eric for a quarter second. I could have sworn I saw him smile. I stared at him a few seconds more before I asked Ash to pass me one hot-dog. Did i dream?

I walked back to our quarters to get my jacket with my wallet and went down in the pit. I've always admired tattoos, so why shouldn't I get one now that i'm here? I enter in one of the parlors and immediately recognize the girl who helped me out of the net.

"First jumper, hey!" She greets me with a smile. I walk up to her and shake her hand.

"So you're a tattoo artist?" I ask, looking around the place.

"Yeah, I'm Tori. I'm also a recruit trainer this year, with Ash."

"Yah, he's my cousin, training the Dauntless born" She nods. I smile, walking around the room, admiring all the designs.

"You want to get some work done?" She asks, walking up to me.

"I do, but I don't really know what" As I say, I stop in front of a design that takes a whole arm. "That one's cool, what is it?" Tori takes down the glass tablet.

"That's a bionic tribal. It looks like you have a mechanical arm, but with a tribal design." She explains as she motions to my arm.

"Could you take that technique and make me something that is like a spine and comes to the side of my neck, like under my jaw?" I ask, showing her on my body what I mean.

"I like tat! Do you mind sketching it for me?" She hands me a light pen and a blank glass tablet. I sketch what I have in mind, with the most details I can. I love drawing. It was always something I did a lot when I was bored in class.

"Like this?" I ask. Tori is thrilled by me design and keeps complementing on my drawing as she sets up her equipment. "How long will it take?" I ask, sitting back in the chair.

"About half an hour. My baby is the latest machine you can find in the market!" Tori laughs as she installs in on my skin.

"Do you think I could get piercings after that?" I smile, getting a rush from the excitement.

"Sure thing! What's on your mind?" She asks, as she start working on the tattoo.

"Like... An Industrial, two or three Helixes, the standard lobes... Maybe a medusa, and some spider bites.."

"Woaah girl, you are the first initiate to ask so much at the same time" Laughs Tori

"I am?" I chuckle back

"Do you know what's a bridge?" She asks.

"Oh yeah! That'd be super cool too!" I smile, completely thrilled about my new jewelry.

We continue talking about tattoos and piercings with Tori until she finishes the work. She brings me in front of a huge mirror and makes me look at the tattoo

"Wow, Tori! That is amazing!" I smile, ecstatic. We then go to do all the piercings. They don't really hurt, and I can take them out whenever I want, because the holes will not close again.

"You know, you'll soon start to compete with Eric for metal face if you continue!" She laughs. I thank her for everything she's done and give her the points. In Dauntless there's no actual currency. You use points to exchange against item or work in the shops. Each member is allowed a certain number of points every week, depending on their rank and job. Pretty easy and practical, I guess. I hug Tori as I get out of the parlor and tell her I'll pass by soon again.

As I walk through the compound, I feel my bridge. I'm happy Tori suggested it, it looks really good. I pass my tongue on my lips and feel the cold metal against it. Doesn't taste that bad. Guess I'll get used to it. I laugh by myself, truly happy to be here and run back to our quarters.

As I sit back on my bed, wondering what I could do before curfew, Reid enters the room.

"Hey you! Damn, that's a drastic change!" He laughs as he comes over.

"Felt like it" I smile back. "Don't you want to feel like you belong too?" I ask him as he sits on my bed too.

"I could get a few tattoos, it's true that they look seriously cool!" He gives in. "Would you come with me tomorrow after training?" He asks me, tilting his head to the side, the same way Eric did this morning.

"Sure thing! I know a cool girl!"

"So I saw you don't hang a lot with the recruits. Who's the blue guy you always eat with?" He asks

"Oh, that's Ash, he's my cousin. He joined a few years back. He's one of the Dauntless born trainers this year. He's like, helping me 'integrate' in a way" I explain

"He's always with the blond metal face dude that's with us at training, Eric is it?"

"Yeah, Eric's one of the leaders. He supervises all our training." I pause " You call him metal face?" I laugh, thinking back to what Tori told me earlier.

"Well yeah, the guy as like 20 piercings! You could probably rip his face of with a magnet of something!" We both burst into laughter. He is kind of right!

"Well i guess you could do the same with me now!" I say, gesturing to my new face.

"Maybe..." He chuckles.

"Hey, come eat with us tomorrow, you'll like Ash, he's hilarious! And his friends are cool too!"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks!" He smiles back

I guess I've yet made another friend. That place isn't so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up the next morning, my back feeling just a bit sour. Probably the tattoo. I go in the bathroom, shower, and look at it in the mirror. It completely looks bad-ass. I'll have to swing by Tori's shop to ask her for more, she is good. I dress up with one of my spandex training shorts and a tank top. I make-up with a very dark eye-shadow. I like the way it bring out my teal eyes and contrast with my white skin. Quickly brush my hair and bring it up in a ponytail. I stop and wonder about the color. They have always had the blondest -to not says whitest- hair I have ever seen in my life. Maybe I'll go by the salon and dye it half black. Would be a cool pairing. I go back to my bed, grab my leather jacket in my trunk and go to the Hall. I sit down alone, there's almost nobody here so early and I understand that. I wouldn't wake up so early if my life didn't depend on it. I take a plate, take some blueberry pancake and eat it while drinking some coffee.

"Hey, good morning you!" I turn to the source of the voice. Reid is sitting down in front of me.

"Hi! Good sleep?" I ask, taking another gulp of coffee.

"I slept like rock. You?"

"Pretty good. Ready for the fighting?" I ask him with a mischievous grin.

"You bet I am. Have to look out for you though. Will said you're the best right now" Reid says, as he takes a plate full of food.

"Did he? I didn't hear it." I answer honestly. Was I the best? That's so cool, I'll keep it up, maybe end up first of the group training, that'd be super cool.

As we continue chitchatting, the Hall progressively fills up with Dauntless members coming to eat. At the table behind us, the Dauntless born initiates eat without even looking at us once. What's with the damn attitude in this faction? Eric, now pretty much our co-trainees. Who's it going to be next? My cousin? Hope not. I gnash my teeth and finish quickly my breakfast before Reid and I get up and go to the training room. Will and Christina are already here, play fighting. I guess they are really close. No, that's not even guessing, you just need to look at the facts, and you see it right away. There are very close, maybe even a bit too close. Will tackles Christina to the ground, and as we put our jackets down on the bench, we see him closing in and them kissing. So they are an item, I was right! Damn old Erudite's habits die hard. Just focus Kye!

I go up to one of the dummies and start warming up, waiting for the other recruits to get here.

"OKAY INITIATES, GATHER AROUND" I hear Will yell in my back. I wipe my forehead and jog next to him. "This is the board for your rankings. Today starts the fight matches. After each fight, you get a number of points, depending on you loosing or winning. If you win against someone with a lower rank than you, you get points, if you win against someone with a higher rank than you, you gain even more points. Same with loosing, if you loose against someone below you, you loose more points than if you loose against someone ranked higher than you."

"The first pairing will be the first jumper against the last one, like the tradition" I hear Eric's voice from afar. He walks up to Will and Christina. "Now make us proud." He says before dismissing us.

As the first jumper, i'll have to fight first. I have to fight against Zoey. Poor girl. She isn't the strongest, I almost feel bad for her. As we walk on the mat I whisper to her "I'm so sorry" before the fight start. I run up to her and at the last minute tackle her down no the floor. I don't really want to hurt her, because she seems pretty weak. I let her throw few punches at me. She does have some strength, I shouldn't underestimate her so much. I punch twice her ribs, she pushes me off and kicks me at the back of my knee. Damn she's feisty. I throw an arm at her throat, she chokes and before she can stand up again, I give her a right to the temple. She falls unconscious on the mat.

"Damn, I'm so sorry" I stutter as I drag her out of the way. Reid and Leecha are up next. She's small, but she moves quickly and the fight is quite tight. Reid sees an opening as Leecha stumbles after a countered kick. He throws his elbow at her rib-cage, expelling the air out of her lungs. She falls on the floor, gagging for air, Reid finished her with a kick to the head. The fights continue on while I keep my stamina up, jogging around to room, doing push ups and sit ups.

"Do you want some company?" Reid asks as he jogs up to my level.

"Oh hey!" I smile at him "Good fight against Leecha, she's pretty fast!

"Yeah, it was a good match up. She'll probably end up fighting against you tomorrow"

"Why do you say that?" I ask, slowing down my pace.

"I saw the ranking board, I'm first today, you're second and she's third." Reid explains as we stop

"That doesn't mean we'll fight against each other. For all I know I could fight against you tomorrow!" I say, frowning. I'm second? Bullshit! Well, true that I fought against Zoey, who wasn't very high in the ranking to start with. Leecha and Reid are both in the top, so that's why Reid must have got more points then me for his win. I'll change that tomorrow, whoever I'm fighting against.

We went back to the shooting range the afternoon. Dinner time comes, and I invite Reid to come eat with Ash and his friends.

"Ash, here's Reid, former Candor, and a buddy of mine" I say as be both sit in front of Ash and his friends.

"Yo welcome Reid! That's Zeke and Tyler" Answers Ash as he motions to his friends.

"So how's training going Sugar-ass butt?" Asks Tyler with a smile. I laugh.

"Sugar ass butt? Mannn, that's going to stick!" Chuckles Reid.

"Nooo man, not you too!" I laugh hysterically.

"Oh yes me too! That's the best nickname I found for you so far!" I choose to ignore him and answer Tyler's question.

"Pretty good. Started the fighting today. I came up in second in the rankings, because I fought a low level, and mister here fought a high one. So this smart-ass is first for the moment!" I stick my tongue out at Reid. "But that will change tomorrow!"

"When it was our time, a guy named Peter was at the top, then was Will and Christina if I remember well" Explained Ash.

"I think that was it yeah! Ash was fourth and I came up fifth" added Tyler.

"Where's that Peter now?" Asked Reid

"He works at the control room, he's like the leaders' right hand." Says Zeke

"Waouh, that's big. So the best you rank, the better job you have at the end?" I ask, curious

"Pretty much, but you can still refuse the job someone offers you. Tori for example, was offered a place at the control room, but she became one of the Pit's shop manager." Explained Ash, with his mouth full.

"Hey manners you!" I laugh at him.

"Sweety, you're not in Erudite anymore, get used to that!" I hear in my ear. I turn violently, startled. Eric slowly grins before he sits at my right.

"Yo Eric, my cousin's super good! And that's Reid. They're the best in this year's transfer group!" Smiles Ash.

"Ash, I know, I supervise the training." Answers Eric with a jaded gaze.

"Damn I keep forgetting that."

"Damn you can be so stupid!" I laugh. My cousin is cool true, but he doesn't pay attention to much. So sometimes, he doesn't see what's right in front of his eyes.

"You'll never change!" Ash says as he smack my forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, I brought Reid to Tori's parlor. I opened the door and let my friend in. He started looking around as I walked up to Tori. She was working on someone. A very tall guy, dark blonde, and just a pack of muscle, it was crazy. He was lying down on the table and Tori was tattooing his back, so I couldn't see who it was. But man, he had to be hot, just by judging his musculature.

"Hey Tori! Brought you one of my roommates. He wants something done, but he wouldn't tell me what."

"Sure thing! Do you mind talking up this one? I know you can finish it up." She asked me, handing me the instrument

"Tori? Are you sure?" I reach for the machine. I can't do this, she's crazy!

"Just remember what I told you the other day! It's like drawing, just don't put too much pressure! You're a natural, you'll get it easily." She explains as she walks out of the room

"But Tori!" I yell at her. But she was gone already. How can she know I'm a natural, never touched one of those damn things. What am I supposed to do? I can't do this! Tattoos are permanent, if I mess up, this dude will have it his whole life. Calm down Kye, breathe. Tori knows what she's doing. I sit down in the leather chair Tori was sitting in earlier and observe the design. It's very intricate. Represents an eye with fire inside. Almost like the Erudite and the Dauntless symbols, but a bit remastered. I breathe deeply in and out, and start working.

"Are you okay?" I ask the customer. He hasn't said a word the whole time.

"Yeah yeah, i'm fine. You're doing good" He answer, without even lifting his head up.

About twenty minutes later, I'm finished. I start gently detaching the machine front the guy's back and admire my work.

"Hey that actually looks super good!" I smile, very proud of myself. "HEY TORI COME SEE THIS" I yell through the shop. Tori walks in seconds later.

"Damn girl, that's some serious good work!" She complements me. "Come see me once you're made full member, I'll gladly give you a job here!" I laugh, thank her and help the guy up. He turns around, my jaw drops.

"Oh my god" I let out in a whisper. It's Eric. DAMN ERIC. I JUST TATTOOED DAMN ERIC. I don't really know if I should be happy or not about that. I look down, a bit embarrassed at the situation. What is he thinking? Is he going to make me faction-less? Oh man, please don't... But damn does he look fine. His abs are probably the best one's I have ever seen. His stature in just so gorgeous to look at. He is seriously hot. I wriggle a bit, trying to calm myself down. He doesn't need to know I have the hots for him. And he's a dick head anyway.

"That's actually really really good." I hear him say as he looks at his tattoo in the mirror. "Not bad for your first time" He grins at me. He takes his shirt, pulls it back on and goes to talk to Tori. But I stay in the little room, startled. Did I just see Eric half naked? Eric, Dauntless leader Eric? Eric cold murderous gaze and pretentious stance Eric? Eric, the super arrogant Eric? Man that was hot, like really really hot. I sit back down in the chair, to cool down, but everything seem ultra hot in the little shop. I grab one of the electronic cigarettes that are on the shelf and go outside. Never tried one of those, but they are said to calm down, so why not? I step outside, and breathe the fresh air of the Pit. The Chasm running down in the cavern keeps it cool at all times, and that's good. When you're underground, it gets hot pretty fast. I lean against the cold stone and take a whiff on the cigarette. Doesn't taste that bad, but it's not glorious. I guzzle it pretty fast but I'm still not calm enough. I let myself drop down the wall and sit quietly against it. "What was that?" I whisper to myself. I look around the Pit, everybody's going to bars and having fun. From afar, I see Eric giving me one last look before entering a pub at the end of the cavern. What's up with him?

"You okay?" Asks Reid as he comes out of the parlor.

"Yeah, just waiting for you" I lie, as I jump on my feet. "Where do you want to go now?" I ask with a smile

"Dunno, do you want to drink something? My treat" He smiled back.

I nod and giggle, sure, let's go in a bar. I have the perfect one in mind.

* * *

I wake up the next morning, my brain feeling like a cotton ball. What happened last night? I remember me and Reid going into the Dirty Robert's and then, maybe ordering a drink or two, and pretty much nothing else. I get up in the darkness of the room, and slowly walk up the Reid's bed.

"Hey man... Wake up" I whisper as I shake his arm a bit. He grunts and rolls over. "Com'on, wake up!" I say a little louder. He finally gets ups, with difficulty and we both walk in the bathroom. I lean against one of the sinks. My leg is sore, must have slept on it. "What the hell happened last night?" I ask him with a husky voice.

"I don't really remember. We went to that bar. We drank a bit, and you went to dance with that guy... What's his name ..." Reid brings his hand to his head. I understand, mine hurts like hell too.

"What guy? What did he look like?" I ask, trying to remember

"Don't remember.. He was tall, and... very muscular..."

"Waouh, thanks Reid, that only leave half the guys here in Dauntless" I answer ironically.

Frantically, I go back to my bed, catch a few clothes and go shower. As I soap myself up, I feel something stinging and burning my leg. I look down and gasp as I discover a deep gash in my left thigh. What? Where does that come from? I kneel down and observe it. It's still quite fresh, but it's irritated, probably from the soap and water. Judging from the consistency of the flesh inside the wound I'd say it was just a few hours old, maybe four or five. I dry myself, put on some underwear and walk up to Reid.

"Hey Reid, do you remember anything about that?" I ask as I sit down with difficulty on his bed.

"Oh my god! Kye! Are you okay?" He bursts out, worried

"I'm fine. It just hurts, and I can't really walk well, but I'm fine. Don't worry too much, just try to think about last night." I see Reid looking with horror at my wound and frown his eyebrows, thinking.

"I... I don't remember much, I wish I could help but..." He answer, pitiful. I stroke his head, telling him not to worry too much.

"We'll find who did that, don't worry" I say, as I pull him in a hug. Poor Reid, he's feeling responsible now... But what the hell happened?


	7. Chapter 7

I sat down on my bed at took the emergency kit from my trunk. What should I do, I think I actually need stitches. I take one of the vials of morphine, gulp in down and take the needle and the thread . Damn it still hurts, even with the morphine. I have to move quick, before I fall asleep. I see Reid coming up to me from the corner of my eyes.

"If I'm late, tell them what happened, and let's just hope I won't be thrown out for missing training" I whisper as i finish the suture. Damn it hurts like hell.

Reid nods and walks out of the room. We were the lat ones in the quarters, I hope he's not late too. I sigh and lean back in my bed. I really can't remember a thing from last night, why is that? I don't think we drank ourselves out. And where did that gash came from? I feel my breath slowing down, the morphine is kicking in. I close my eyes, and don't even realize that i'm falling asleep.

* * *

My head feels heavy, but I want to get up. I have to anyway. I have to get to training, otherwise, I'll end up faction-less. My eyes hurt as I try to open them, but my arm is too heavy for me to rub my eyelids open. What is happening? Where am I. My vision is very blurry, but I manage to flicker the blur away. I don't know this room. I turn my head around very slowly, and I see a group of people far away at the other side of the room. I try to talk, but my mouth is doughy, and my tongue feels numb. I snarl a bit, and it seems to catch their attention. A young blond girl comes over, followed by two taller shaped.

"Hi, I'm Marlene, I'm the nurse here, how are you feeling?" I shrug, still incapable of speech. "Your stitches where very good! Reid told us you did them yourself, you must be an Erudite?" I nod. Maybe being a smart-ass helped me out after all. At least, it was in my favor today. One of the two tall shapes moves around the bed and comes to the other side, as he comes closer, I recognize our trainer Will.

"Do you think we can try to sit her up?" He asks Marlene as he squats next to the bed.

"Yeah let's try that, Eric, can you help? I'll go fetch some water for her. We'll see if we can get her to speak." She says with a smile before getting up and walking over to a sink. Eric comes near me and grabs gently my shoulders and my lower back as Will pulls the pillows straight so I can leans against them. My head is spinning, and I almost feel like throwing up. But I stay strong. I won't look even more helpless in front of them. Especially not Eric. I try to speak again, but my throat hurts as if a fire went through. Maybe I should wait for that water. Marlene comes back and helps me drink it. I feel groggy, but i'll be fine, it's just the end of the morphine that has me in a half slumber.

"I... don't remember anything... from last night..." I stutter with huge difficulty and a hoarse voice.

"Nothing?" Asks Eric, frowning.

"I just remember... Drinking at a bar with .. Reid." I answer slowly.

"You were at that bar until almost midnight. Way past your curfew. Reid left before you, you left with Leo, a Dauntless born initiate." Explains Eric. How does he know all that? "I was in the same bar" He says, like he could read my mind. Guess my face expresses enough my distress. "We can't find Leo anywhere. We think he is hiding somewhere." He finishes. He turns to Marlene ans asks "Will she be okay?"

"Sure! That's just the morphine she took wearing out. In an hours or two, she'll be back on her feet. He wound is cut clear, probably made with some kind of metal. But it wasn't a knife, that's all i can say now that it's closed. I think we should find Leo to shed some light on the matter" The three of them agree, nod and say goodbye to me before leaving the room. Great, alone again! Still feeling pretty tired, i close my eyes, and in a matter of seconds, i'm back in Morpheus' arms.

"Hey Kye, wake up!" I hear in the darkness. That voice seems oddly familiar. I open my eyes again, and shriek, blinded by the light. "It's me Ash, and there's Tyler and Zeke with me" He says, helping me to sit up.

"Hi guys" I greet them, with a voice in a way better state than before my sleep. I feel less tired now, to say not a all. Just the occasional tingle in my leg. "What are you doing here?" I ask

"We heard what happened to you, we just came to see you." Smiles Zeke

"Actually, we've found Leo, but he doesn't want to talk to anyone but you. So we had to come see if you were better." Explains Tyler as he pushes Zeke.

"Oh, okay, well, help me up then" I say, taking the covers off me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ask my cousin before taking my hand.

"Sure, help me out now" I smile.

Tyler takes my other hand and they boost me out bed. I gently put my feet on the ground and feel my leg. Should be alright. The guys keep their arms around my waist as I walk through the room, Zeke opens the door for us, and we leave the infirmary. They guide me all the way to the leader's offices. Guess they must have Leo in one of the room.

"Where did you find Leo by the way?" I ask curious.

"He was at the very bottom of the Pit, knocked out unconscious. Wonder why..." answers Tyler

"Just go talk to him, he said he will explain everything once he knows you're okay." Adds Ash

"Once I'm okay? So that means he knows what happened?" I whisper as i push the door open.

Tyler is about 6 foot 5 tall. Damn, even taller than Eric. He's got raven black hair, all spiked up in one side, with an undercut on the other. Very icy blue eyes, and a scar on his eyebrow that looks fresh.

"Hi" I say quietly as i sit down in front of him.

"Oh thank god you're alive!" He cries out.

"What do you mean alive?" I ask, truly afraid of what actually happened last night.

"We went out of the bar together, and I was supposed to walk you back to your quarters, but when we walked over the Chasm, I stumbled because I was dead drunk" I can see his eyes trying to contain the tears. "I pushed you other the edge, but managed to catch you at the last time... I don't know how, we managed to exchange place, i pulled you up, but I fell down... I lost consciousness when I hit the water. I was afraid you'd suffer the same fate. So when the guys came woke me up, I was afraid you drowned or, bashed your head against something..." He was tearing up now "I'm so so so so sorry..."

I frowned, feeling responsible for Leo. He didn't do anything wrong, except maybe drink too much. But he didn't knock me out on purpose...

"I must have cut myself when i passed over the rails of the bridge.." I whispered, thinking out loud. Feeling guilty, I stood up, and walked over to Leo and hugged him as he silently cried in my arms. "Hey, don't worry, it's fine. I'm fine, and you're fine. Nothing happened to us, we're fine." I say, trying to reassure him the best i can.

After staying a while in there with Leo, comforting him, i got out of the room and went to the Hall. My stomach was screaming hungry. There was no one. I wonder what time it is? Feel like it's very late, but maybe it's just that I haven't eaten in a very long time. I sit down at a table, alone, and start eating all that is in front of me. A few minutes later, I hear a bunch of screams and the group of Dauntless born initiates comes in running. Is it dinner time already? One guy stops and looks at me before whispering something to the group. Guess everyone knows now. I'm the girl who almost got killed but almost killed one of them also. That was so weird. the guy comes up to me and sits in front of me.

"Is Leo okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, he is, a few scratches, but he'll be fine." I answer politely

"Are you okay?" He asks hesitantly. Startled, I take some time to answer

"I am... Okay I guess. I have a big gash in my leg where the railing cut me, but i'll survive." I smile to him. Maybe the Dauntless born are not so bad after all.

"I'm Sam by the way, nice to meet you" He takes he hand out, I reach for it and we shake.

"Kye, nice to meet you to!" I smile at him again, this time he answers.

"I've heard you're the best girl in the recruits this year."

"I was at least, yesterday but now with that leg, I don't know how my fighting will look like." I pout a bit.

"Oh yeah... Sorry, shouldn't have asked..." He looks down, a bit embarrassed

"No worries mate!" I laugh it off "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's just the start of lunch time, that's why we're here" He motions to the Dauntless born group

"Lunch time? But it felt like I slept for hours!" I whisper, shocked. "Morphine makes you sleep about 4 to 5 hours per vial, I don't understand"

"The morphine from the emergency kit?" Sam asks, one eyebrow raised

"Yeah"

"It's also like drinking water. It has little to none actual morphine in there. They don't give us the real thing, in case if someone feels suicidal."

"Well that explains it!" I chuckle. "So I must have been out about two hours, then slept about half an hour before Ash came to see me."

"KYE IS BACK!" I hear yell in my back.


	8. Chapter 8

I see Reid running towards me And jumping on the bench. He sits down and throws me a kiss

"Feeling better?" he asks

"Way better, thanks Reid." I turn over to Sam and present him "That's Sam, a Dauntless born, and probably Leo's best friend if i understood well" Sam nods.

"Hey dude, is your bud okay too?" Reid asks as they shake hands"

"Kye says he'll be okay. I guess he's jut all shaken up." He shrugs "I guess I'll go back to the others now, but nice to meet you guys, we'll talk soon!" He stand ups and goes away after giving us one last smile.

"He's cool. He came to talk to be by himself. Not all the Dauntless born are jackasses!" I laugh. Reid hugs me tight

"Damn, you got us all scared!" Shrieks Leecha as she sits in front of me. "Glad you're okay!" She smiles at me. I never really paid attention to her except when they thought with Reid. she's pretty small, probably even smaller than me. But she has good shoulders, and even though she looks frail, she has some muscles down there. I love her hair, she has some of the most amazing hair I have even seen. Their bright ginger color makes her stand out just because it looks like fire. And her eyes are golden like sunshine. She is actually very pretty, nothing like me. I turn around and look at Reid. I never really saw how cute he was. Tall, but with a slender figure, short brown hair and green eyes. Why did I never pay attention to them? What a stupid egocentric I can be. only thinking of my cousin and his friends... I need to get out there, and not fear the changes.

"I'm glad I am okay too!" I answer with a laugh. "So how was training today?" I ask them both.

"Slow. We started just on normal cardio, before Will realized you weren't there. He left with Eric to fetch you, and when they came back, they dismissed us for 'special circumstances' and we did nothing until now." Explains Reid.

"Apparently it's a first time this happens within initiates!" Adds Leecha.

"Damn, I am really the first with everything lately" I laugh ironically.

We finish up our lunch and I go back to training room with Leecha and Reid.

"Okay, this afternoon, we're going back to the shooting range" Says Will as we group around. I silently thank him, and slip on my jacket.

* * *

"Dammmmn, I'm so glad I didn't have to fight on that leg!" I say as I sit down on one of the benches in the Hall.

"I can understand." Laughs Leecha.

We ate us three aside from all the other recruits. For some reason, they don't want to talk to us, ever. Guess we scare them. At the end of the dinner, we decide to go say hi to Tori, and introduce her to Leecha. We walk down the Pit and I look around. Eric is there, next to the same pub as last night. Personally, I don't think I'll go back in there. We make eye contact, I blush a bit and look down, and we enter the parlor.

"Hey Tori, I'm bringing you some other potential client!" I laugh as I introduce Leecha. They quickly start talking about the tattoo business with Reid. I step aside, and go look around the new designs she put up on the walls. I end up in front of the one I tattooed. It does look really good. I prance around, proud of my work.

"I do really like the tattoo" I hear in my back. I turn to the stranger.

"Eric" I whisper, like if I was out of breath. What's happening to me?

"Are you feeling better?" He asks me, coming closer.

"Yeah, a bit. My leg still hurts like a bitch though" I let out a little laugh of stress.

"I'm glad you're okay" He says with a small smile. Was he? Why was he? I'm just a new recruit. That might not event make it now that my leg is messed up. "I know you'll make it" He adds, as if he read my mind. How does he do that? How does he know exactly how I feel. "Your eyes give you away"

"What?" I ask, startled

"You eyes give away how you feel. Every time. It's too easy to read you" He says, closing in.

Why is he again so close to me. Is he again trying to psych me out? Like my leg isn't enough worry right now?

"Don't be scared, I won't do anything to you" He whispers.

"I'm not scared" I answer without even thinking. No I wasn't scared of him, oddly. Just slightly worried of what was going on.

"You know you scared everyone today?" He murmurs in my ear

"Even you?" I can feel him hesitate.

"Maybe" He answers as he presses his body against mine. It felt soft, but solid at the same time. The sweet scent of chocolate and peppermint filled my nose and I couldn't help but close my eyes and take a deep breath. I felt good, and calm, even if my heart was wildly pounding against my chest and my temperature was rinsing up. I was majorly turned on by Eric, but didn't really know why. Yeah, he was seriously good looking, and yeah, he was sexy as hell, but the guy was a douche. Like seriously, can't you find anyone else to have the hots for Kye? Really? I looked down and stared at our feet. The tip or my boots was just grazing the tip of his. The difference in size made me laugh. I looked so small compared to him.

"I guess..." He started. I looked up again, but couldn't figure out what I saw in his eyes. He looked conflicted.

"You?" I encouraged him.

"Nothing" Jolted, he turned away and walked out of the parlor without looking back.

"What just happened?" I wonder... Wait, who said that? I turned around to see Leecha, standing in the door frame

"I don't really know..." I shrugged it off, but it kept tormenting me for a while

We walked back to our quarters when the curfew bell rang in the compound. I couldn't take part in Reid's and Leecha's discussion, didn't have the mind to. I just changed in a tank top and some boxers before going to bed. I turned around for a long time. Dwelling on what happened with Eric earlier. What was that? I kept thinking about him for a few hours, before eventually, I fell asleep.

The following morning, I prepared myself quickly and went to eat all by myself. Didn't want to talk to anybody. What was Eric thinking? I desperately wanted to understand why. Damn Erudite obsession with knowledge. why couldn't' I just let it go?I know why I couldn't let go. Because I cared too much about the answer. But why did I? Probably because I thought he was sexy. There! Not that hard! I smiled for myself, glad to have taken that problem out of the way.

Leecha entered the Hall and walked up to me. I smiled as salutation and she sat right across from me on the table.

"How are you today?" She asked while taking a plate full of pancakes

"Pretty good you?"

"I'm exhausted" She answered, complaining. I was about to cheer her up but Eric entered the Hall, and like magnet, my eyes went straight to him. He was the same. Ruggedly handsome. Walking around with the same confidence as always. His crystal grey eyes where still so hypnotizing, and his attitude still had the bad boy aura. In all, he acted like nothing happened yesterday night. Maybe it was nothing? Maybe I was obsessing over nothing. I should stop with that. Eric tilted his head and our gaze caught. He had such a look on his face. No, yesterday couldn't have been nothing. I saw him hesitate, but walk away after sigh heavily.

"Forget me being tired, What was THAT?" Asked Leecha, emphasizing the last word. She had such a mischievous grin, I knew exactly what she was thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know what that was" I answer with a shrug. Shrugging things off will eventually stop working. Leecha gives me a disapproving stare.

"Come on, yu can do better than that! What's up with you and Eric?" She leans against the table as if it was a confidence. Fine. I lean over and mutter.

"He seems oddly interested one day then doesn't care at all the next. Do you think he could be suffering from bipolar disorder?"

"You damn Erudite and your science. Who cares what creates his reaction? It clearly shows that you are hot"

Was I? I never really thought I was pretty, nor beautiful, even less hot or sexy. I was in the average size for a woman, extra blonde hair, almost white with some silver. I had quite symmetrical features, Big eyes, with a strong color of dark teal, lips that were just full enough. I was fit. I've always liked moving around, so I had a sport type body. I didn't have bad attributes either. Double C's as all my other grades, a thin waist that my mom always complemented -but she's my mom, so it doesn't really count- and a nice butt (Like Tyler likes so remind me every lunch hour). I guess I could be considered sexy by some people.

"Yeah, so I'm sexy. What do I do with that?" I ask her, dead serious

"Come on girl! Don't tell me you don't know how to have fun with a man!" She laughs out. For a former candor, she was pretty sly

"Excuse me to disappoint you 'sister' but no" I laugh back.

"Damn I have so much to teach you." She shouts out as she grabs my shoulders . We exit the Hall and go back to our quarters before training starts. Leecha makes me sit in front of her and starts talking with a teacher like prose.

"You have to start putting yourself out there. Show the world your assets."

"By assets, do you mean these?" I ask as I point to my chest.

"Nooooo! Kye come on! I'm not asking you to go topless. Be rational!" She bursts out in laughter. "Your make-up is already really good, now we just need to focus on your attitude. You need to show off a little, but not too much. Just act confident enough to create a magnetic aura. Then you just need to make him want you. So a lot of physical contact is good, but be a tease. Less is more. Remember that" Leecha continues to give me advice about my 'acting' part as I take motes mentally.

"What happens if I also want the guy?" I ask out of curiosity

"Rule number one : You never give in first."

"Right, ok."

The alarm rings and we continue talking while grabbing our stuff.

"Wait a second" Leecha tells me as she grabs her make-up case "Some liner will make it looks all more dramatic" She says as I let myself be prepped like a doll "Do you have one t-shirt just plain simple you don't care about?" I go grab one out of my trunk, I 'll go buy more stuff next week anyway. I silently wait as Leecha tears it up a bit "Put a nice sport bra underneath, but nothing else, and the shortest spandex short you can find, and keep your combat boots." She tells me as she throws me the rag. I go in the bathroom change quickly even though Brad's in there and walk out, asking for Leecha's opinion. She nods, comes up to me and releases my hair, messes it up a bit and steps back to admire her work.

"Damn you are sexy" She laughs. I giggle and we both go to the training room together.

I enter the huge room next to Leecha. We do both look good. Like seriously good. As we walk by, I see Steve and Louis mouth a silent "wow" and can't help but smirk a bit. We sit in the middle of the fighting mat and start warming up together. A few minutes later, I hear the steel doors slam, meaning the trainers have arrived. I get back up and we gather all around the ranking board.

"Those are your rankings after yesterday's shooting practice." Explains Will before activating the board. Nice! I'm first this morning. I smile at Leecha, she is still third.

"This morning is the second fighting session. This afternoon, we will be target practicing. Throwing knives." Adds Christina.

Throwing knives? I guess it's like aiming to throw a ball, just the weight and velocity of the object that changes. I mentally note that I will have to estimate the weight of the knife and use the adequate strength while taking in the gravity force.

"Hey! Sugar ass butt! Wake up!" Shouts Reid in my ear.

"WHAT?" I yell back. I've always hated being interrupted in my calculations.

"We have to fight?" He says, climbing on the mat.

"Oh okay" Reid? Really? They couldn't find a more boring match up? We are of equal skill and strength. He just taller so heavier, but i'm faster. This is going to be a long one. I crack my knuckles and my neck before getting in the right stance.

"Come on, don't tell me you're afraid to hit a girl" I tease him. As expected, he charges forward. Classic Reid move, he always starts his fights like that. I duck by the left and throw my right leg behind his knee. Classic. He falls to the floor. Probably broke his nose in the process, didn't even have to touch it! I prance around, making fun of him, and following Leecha's advice. Eric is bound to be there somewhere. Reid gets up furious and closes in pretty fast. He throws a right that I stop with my forearm and tries to kick me in my weak leg. Oh you little bitch! I roll out of the situation. Reid closes in again. I fake an evade on my left but as he leans down, I throw an elbow to his throat. Damn that must have hurt. His ego too. I throw a right to his temple, and since he is still not down, I tackle him to the floor. This is too easy...

"Hey wake up! Don't hold back because I'm a girl" I shout as I start to choke him. He opens his eyes and winks at me. He brings his legs up behind my back and in a twist, he has me pinned down to the ground.

"Did I mention you look incredibly sexy today?" He chuckles. I headbutt his face then grab him at the base of his jaw and pressure his throat. I see it's a very sensitive spot for him, so I push my hips forward and we both get up.

"Did you only just notice?" I ask as I throw a right in the middle of his face. How his nose is definitely broken. No doubt about that. I smirk as I see Eric behind, leaning against the wall. Reid uses that second of my distraction to take me by the hips and slam me violently on the ground. I can feel as the air suddenly explodes out of my lungs. that's going to sting. I push myself up as fast as I can and don't waist any more time. And elbow to the stomach, a kick behind his knee and a counter clockwise forearm to his throat, I finish him before he can counter.

I get out of the mat and go fetch some water while Christina drags knocked out Reid out of the ring. As I hear strong footsteps behind me, I smirk and turn to present my profile to the stranger, pretending I don't see him walking over. I bend my back and slowly remove my rest of a t-shirt, taking my time as I slide it over my head. I shake my hair to make then big again, I can feel him close to me. As my shoulder grazes against his chest, I can feel him inhale deeply. This is actually fun. Very empowering. I note mentally to thank Leecha later. I turn switfly on the top of my toes and face Eric with a smirk.

"Oh hi" I say, negligently

"You weren't that bad" He says with his husky voice.

"You mean, I was good" I tease him

"I mean, you are hot" I raise and eyebrow at him and lean closer.

"Sad that you are a leader, and I'm just a low level transfer recruit, not even full pledged member yet" I shrug with a playful pout and grab my bottle of water before walking away. I go sit next to Leecha and wink at her. She knows, she looked through the whole thing.


	10. Chapter 10

At lunch we go to eat with Ash and his friends. Eric doesn't seem to be around. I sigh, a bit disappointed. I sit next to Tyler and we start talking about how training is going.

"How long until we get to the second part?" I ask Ash

"Well.. You've been here for..." He starts counting on his fingers.

"4 days" I help him. Even when he was still in Erudite, he couldn't count for shizzles.

"Right. So you have 6 weeks of training. Means you still have 5 whole weeks until the end. So maybe about 3 until the next stage." He explains

"Hey nice math!" I tease him as Leecha shoves him playfully. Ash blushed a bit then brushes it off.

"Then usually do 4 weeks physical and 2 mental" Explains Tyler.

"Where's Reid by the way?" Asks Ash, probably trying to change the subject.

"Oh he's at the infirmary. He took a nasty beating." Answers Leecha as she takes yet another piece of cake.

"You. Are going to get fat if you continue!" I laugh at her.

"Naaah, i'll be just fine" She winks "How's you leg?"

"Pretty sore. But the medicine is working wonders. I really don't get how our ancestors did without those miracle pills"

"Dunno" Shrugs Zeke. "Who beat up Reid?" He asks.

"Me" I answer spontaneously.

"You beat Reid in hand to hand combat?" Asks Tyler, obviously chocked.

"Yeah why?" I frown, not liking where this discussion is going.

"But he is so much taller than you!"

"Didn't seem to bother her" Steps in Leecha. Thank god I have a female friend in here. Dauntless boys are capable of being such chauvinists. Feels good to have someone on your side.

"INITIATES" We hear somone shout on top of us. Everyone raises their head and starts banging on the tables with their cups. On tops of us we see a group of men gathered on a ledge, overhanging the Hall.

"We all take great pride into the initiate's program each year. Transfers, stand up!" I look around the room and slowly raise up as the five others do. Sad Reid's missing this.

"You have been training for almost a week now. We can officially proclaim it. Welcome, to Dauntless!" As he finishes, as clamor raises from the crowd. I smile as I see Ash taking Leecha on his shoulders. Someone lifts me up to. tyler laughs and I scream my lungs out, feeling like I finally belong.

* * *

After a huge fight exploded between two Dauntless born initiates, we go back to the practice room. Never have I been to impatient to try something new. We enter and immediately see the Plexiglas figures lines up near the wall and a red line a few meters away. I walk up to the table and let my hand run across the blades, feeling the cold metal under my fingertips.

"Careful, you might cut yourself" Startled, I turn around too fast and my index rips against one of the knives.

"Now look at what you made me do!" I cry out, more mad than actually in pain. Eric smirks and whispers in my ear as he walks by

"Told you" Damn that asshole. In my fit of rage, I throw a left punch at his temple. He catches my fist right before it reaches destination.

"REALLY?" I shout, not trying to contain myself anymore.

He gazes right into my eyes. Damn those eyes... Why must they be so grey? So cold and yet so hypnotizing? I exhale loudly.

"What was that?" He asks, his voice shaking with anger. I can see I've made a mistake. Why must I act all crazy and not think straight when I'm around him. He closes his hand on my fist, pressuring my already cut finger. I can feel the blood oozing out of the wound and dripping on our sleeves.

"I'm sorry. It will never happen again" I say, looking down, trying ti retain myself from fighting my hand out of his. It does start to seriously hurt. I can feel his stare a few seconds more before he releases my hand and walks away. Amazing. Now I'm on his death list. So much for trying to seduce him.

The rest of the initiates just stared at the scene, silently. As I bring my finger up to my mouth to suck the blood of, Christina comes over.

"Are you okay?" She asks, worried.

"I'll be fine, thanks" I reassure her.

"Looks like you're his punching ball this year. I was in your shoes during my training." She says with a sympathetic smile. "He'll get over it, don't worry too much, just hold on"

As we start throwing practice, I manage to hit the center of the target twice in my first ten attempts.

"STOP, EVERYBODY STOP" We hear shout behind us. "First jumper, in front of the target."

I swallow my saliva with difficulty. It almost tastes like blood. I walk over and stand in front of the target. As I take a deep breath, I notice Eric grabbing a set of knives. What is going on?

"If you flinch, just once, you're out." Everyone in the room gasps. I try to stay calm and rationalize. He's a trained Dauntless leader, he wouldn't do that if he was unsure of what would be the outcome. My eyes flicker even though my heart rate is normal. I can't help but be a bit afraid. Eric bends his knees and looks at me with a killer glance. Okay, maybe he does have the right to kill recruits. But that would defeat the purpose of training them, so why? I breathe slowly in and out and just wait. Eric throws the first knife. I hear it nailing itself about 30 cm from my knee. How nice. He smirks and throws a second one, about 10 cm of my right shoulder. Really? The third one lands right at the crease of my waist, between my ribs and my arm. As I inhale deeply, I see the murderous look in his eyes is gone. Now he only portrays extreme concentration. I see the knife gushing through the air and hear a loud crack as it lodges itself in the target. Eric looks down and yells "Practice adjourned for an hour." I let out a long sigh realizing I held my breath for that last one. I bring my hand up to my left shoulder and feel for a wound.

"Thanks for nothing" I spit out as I walk away

"Kye." I turn around immediately. Did he just use my name? "Last warning" He grunts. "Another stunt like that, and you're out." I nod before I run out of the room. How could I ever think he was interested?

I go in the pit and try to find Christina. She isn't far

"Christina, can I talk to you for a minute?" she nods and we both walk a bit further away

"What's up?"

"Why is Eric like that?" I ask, not really sure why I went to Christina for confidence.

"He's a dickhead. No other explanation. He did the same to a girl in my year. Would you like to speak to her?"she smiles at me

"I don't want to bother..."

"It's okay Kye, she'll be happy to meet you." I nod. What other choice do I actually have? I follow Christina as we walk through the Pit and we plunges inside the white stoned labyrinth. We arrive in front of a sealed door with a numpad. Christina unlocks it and we both walk in. It's a room full of computers, tech boards and other hardware. I look over at a wall and see a map of the city. What is this place?

"Welcome to intelligence!" Greets a girl with long blond hair as she walks over. "I'm Tris, you must be Kye!" She smiles, I shake her hand and follow her to a desk. We both sit and she smiles at me once again. She looks to be about Christina's age though she is taller. She looks fairly simple in comparison to most of the Dauntless members. She doesn't have a lot of tattoos nor piercings, and no wild hair either. I suddenly think about me. Maybe I did go a little over the top as a transfer recruit.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, unable to think of anything else to say

"Christina talked a bit about you."

"Oh" Is all i manage to answer.

"so Eric is torturing you?" She invites me to start talking.

"He used me as a human target just a few minutes ago! Ad he said that next time I do something wrong, I'll be cut" Tris frowns, visibly unhappy.

"Is he ever going to stop traumatizing transfers?" She asks to Christina who's behind me. I don't hear her answer, she probably just shrugged.

"Is he serious when he says that?"

"Sadly, yes. I almost got cut because I lost a fight" Chocked I open my eyes widely.

"Don't worry though. you're ranked first for the moment. so he can't just decide to throw you out like that." Says Christina patting my shoulder. I shriek, feels like she just stung me with a needle.

"What's up with your shoulder?" Asks Tris as Christina tries to delicately move my t-shirt out of the way.

"Looks like a cut" Answers Tris. I bit my lip. Wasn't I wounded enough? Di he really have to do that only for his personal pleasure?

"I want to kill him" I mutter as I let the two women take care of it.

After that, I go back to my room, change into some skinny jeans and a simple tank top and walk back to the training room.

Eric didn't show up this time. Good. I definitely do not want to see his face again today. We go to eat dinner, and because I feel exhausted, I go to bed right away. No, I didn't want to go in a pub with Reid, ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

Time passed by slowly. We continued the fights. I beat Reid once, but lost twice against him and won the fight against Leecha. I was again in second place in the rankings. Reid first and Leecha third. We started the third week of training with a trip to the wall. I'd never it up close. It is gigantic.

I wake up the following day, determined to get back first in the ranking. We start the day off with knife throwing. I grunt, remembering what happened with Eric. He didn't showed up since. What was he doing then, sleeping all day? I shake my head. I shouldn't say that, he's leadership after all, he must have mire important things to worry about than a transfer recruit who has the hots for him. But even through all the hate I felt for the man, I couldn't help missing him now that he wasn't around everyday.

I quickly dress up and storm out of our quarters. In my run, I collide with something warm. Of course, just my luck, who do I run into? The guy who keeps up at night. He catches my arm and helps me up.

"Are you okay?" He asks, looking genuinely concerned

"I'm so sorry about that" I urge to apologize

"Don't worry. It's fine. You seem... Preoccupied?" He continues without letting go of my arm. Damn right I'm preoccupied. The guy disappears for more than a week then pops out of nowhere?

"Do you read minds?" I ask him, implying that he knows too much

"I can read yours..."

"Through my eyes, yeah yeah, I know" I cut him.

"You are such a buzz kill" He grins. Why is he suddenly nice? What happened during this past week? He puts his other arm on my waist and gently pushes against the wall. Kye, what are you doing, resist! He smirks a bit, I can't say no to that! As a woman, that would be like throwing god out of the window. I bit my lip trying to control my heartbeat. He is so close he can probably hear it loud and clear anyway.

"Did anyone ever tell you you are hot as hell?" I grin, and take the bait.

"Someone did, not a long time ago... can't remember who though." I feel him silently chuckle. How did we get there? I mean, last time we saw each other, he practically cut my finger off. What is going on in his mind? I was starting to seriously consider the bipolar disorder now.

"I'm sorry about the knives" He whispers in my ear.

"Then why did you do it in the first place?" I ask, looking straight in his eyes. The light that was sparkling in his pupils suddenly dies and he pulls back.

"I don't owe you any explanation." I can see him clenching his jaw. "Now go get your breakfast, you only have five minutes left before training starts".

Why does he do that? Seduce me one second than the next just bolt away all mad? Is it my fault? I shouldn't have said that, maybe... Maybe if I didn't, it would have finished differently.. Just before he disappears behind the corner, I can see him shake his head and clench his fist. Is he again going to punch the wall. A deep growl echoes from far away, and I let myself slide down against the wall...

* * *

"Kye! KYE! Wake up!" My eeyes flicker as I take in my surroundings. I was completely lost in my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was out, what?" I ask after shaking my head. I'm sitting in the Hall and it's dinner time. I have been out of it all day. Stupid Eric and his lunatic tendencies. I am sitting at a table with Leecha, looks like everyone is gone already. How long have I been chewing on that piece of steak? I spit it out and look at Leecha.

"I was just trying to wake you up. What's up with you today?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. Like Eric. Everything seems to come back to him.

"I'm obsessed with Eric" As I finish my sentence, I realize what I said. Too late... I see Leecha's face go blank and her mouth open in a slight 'o' shape.

"What?" I add, just waiting for her spoken opinion. Now it's out, why shouldn't I ask for her help? I stare at her, but she doesn't budge. It almost looks as if she isn't actually looking anywhere. Or more like if she was looking through me. Or maybe over my shoulder.

"Are you now?" I hear murmur my ear0 That husky voice... It feels so soft against my neck. His breath softly grazes my skin and I can't help but close my eyes and enjoy the feeling.

Leecha coughs, killing it. I open my eyes wide. the return to reality feels like falling a few stories high and crashing on concrete.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" I whisper, already knowing the answer. I honestly think I have never been as embarrassed in my entire life. I turn around, as slowly as I can and timidly look up. Eric smirks.

"Good to know" He winks and walks away, head high, shoulders back, with all the confidence in the world.

"You sister, have a death wish" Says Leecha before bursting out of laughter. I get up, fidgeting, red as I can be. I. Am. Mortified.

We run back to our quarters where everyone is already in bed. nobody's out tonight? Poor babies. Taking our precaution, we quietly grab our jackets and wallet and head out, trying not to wake up anyone. We finally decide to sit in an empty corridor.

"Are you serious?" Asks Leecha right away.

"I think I am" I bit my lip

"Damn, I didn't see that one coming" She chuckles a bit

"Hey! Can I have a bit of sympathy from my friend? Feeling quite horrible here!" I shove her while laughing a bit.

"Nope, not on the one, sorry honey" She blows me an invisible kiss.

"Please tell me you also have someone in your radar, so that I don't have to feel so alone" I plead

"Maybe..." She blushes a bit and looks down

"I knew it!" I shout as I smack her leg Leecha shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"Oh boy, here it comes" She whispers, as she leans her head against the wall.

"Is it Reid?" I ask. Leecha opens one eye and looks at me as if she was saying 'Really? Can't you come up with something even more absurd?" I shrug

"Zeke?" She shakes her head violently

"Tyler?" She does it again

"Ash?" I ask slyly. I can see a micro hesitation before she shakes her head again as a no.

"Liar!" She lets her head down and starts giggling -or crying, I'm not sure-. I don't know if I should laugh or cry with her.

"Forget it, he doesn't even see me as a girl"

"Right, that's why he keeps starring at you. He sees you as a girl alright!" I grab her shoulders and shake her up.

"Anyway! What are you going to do about Eric?" She questions me with obviously some ideas in her mind.

"Absolutely. Nothing." I weight my words. "After what happened tonight, I don't even know if I can stay in the same room then him without dying of embarrassment.

"Oh come on! That sucks!" She complains

"Sorry, but not sorry. this time, I really just want to go hide underground." I bury my face in my hands, getting red again just by thinking about it.

"We... kinda already are... underground" She laughs

"Oh shut it!" I burst out of laughter and shove her. She falls to the floor and we stay like that a few minutes more.

"What are you initiates doing down here? It's past your curfew already!" Yells someone from the end of the corridor. We get up and walk pass the Dauntless elder looking down. As I walk by, he grabs my arm and forces my head up. "You, are you transfers recruit Kye?" He asks. I nod, almost afraid of why he is asking.

"Eric asked for you"

"What now?" I mutter

* * *

**Listen up. I know I write a lot, because I'm inspired a lot. But GIVE ME SOME REVIEW. Like seriously, 11 chapters already, I have ONE, ONE DAMN REVIEW.**

**Please help me, tell me if you like it, if you don't. What you think is going to happen, what you wish would happen...**

**I feel like nobody likes it, but I have followers and favourites. Just tell me what you think! Please...**

**Anyway, sorry for the mistakes and everything. I'm not English born, plus I do not have a beta reader...**


	12. Chapter 12

_A few days earlier_

"Practice adjourned for an hour" I yell at the initiates. Kye breathes deeply in and out and feels her shoulder. I hope I didn't cut in too deep...

"Thanks for nothing" She spits out, the anger making her voice tremble. I can see she is trying to stay strong in front of me. I just hope I didn't break her confidence.

"Kye" I start. Not really sure why I used her name right there, but she turns immediately "Last warning" I grunt "another stunt like that, and you're out" She nod silently but I can see she wants to scream, or cry, maybe. I shake my head as she runs out of the room. She has one of those... Thief runs

she doesn't make any noises, except a slight huff as her feet scrape the floor. I sit down in the middle of the room. I... I don't really know why I did that to her. She just, gets on my nerves so much. yet she is the only one who was brave enough to punch me. Or insane enough.. When I see her laughing in the Hall with her friends, without a care in the world, it's almost... Like she didn't belong here. As much as she fits in Dauntless perfectly, sometimes, some days, she looks so unreal, so unique, and I start to question what were her test results. There should be a faction for chameleon people; she would fit in there.

"Damn you're getting a soft spot" I holler to myself. "Time to set some boundaries" I jump up and walk over to Max's office. He's at his desk, looking over some footage of the initiates' training.

"Who are the best ones yet?" I ask as I stand next to him and look at the screen.

"Dauntless born of transfers?" He asks, bringing up two different footage.

"Both?"

"I would say Sam and Kye." On the screen, I see Kye's last fight against Reid. She was right, she was really good. Even though Reid was holding back, she could have taken in down full force too.

"Hey," I start, scratching my head "Could I go scout the East of the city? I was thinking of finding a new place for the war games. The park in good, but we could mix it up a bit." Maw frowns, but I can see he is considering it.

"That sector is huge, and the ruins pretty unstable"

"Give me one week, and I'll find ourselves a new outdoor training place" Come one, anything to get out of here, and far from Kye.

"Take Four and Tris with you" Mas says

"Really?" I grunt, Not those two!

"It's that, or we stick with the theme park"

"So one week?" I give in. Max nods and I'm on my way out of his office. Bloody brilliant, now I'm stuck with two stiffs.

I walk over to intelligence but as I approach the door, I see it unlocking and Kye comes out with Christina. What was she doing in there? They walk away talking. As Kye pulls up her jacket, I see a bandage over her shoulder. Maybe I went a little bit too far... Just maybe.

"Four, Tris, we have a mission for next week" I say as I close the door behind me.

"Did you really have to do that?" Tris walks over and gives me a murderous look.

"Do what?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Use her as a human target?"Oh, so we are playing the pronoun game, that's going to be fun "What's next? You're going to make her dangle for her life over the Chasm?" She snaps out.

"If the need is so, yes. But I don't think it will." I answer, calmly but with a certain force to my voice, making her understand she has to tone it down.

"You better hope, for your sake!" She continues.

"Tris..." Four cuts her off

"Because if you put her in one more..."

"Tris!" Four insists

"... life threatening situation..."

"TRIS!" Four yells at her. She won't stop. Not until she spits all the venom she has at me. Whatever. I just wait.

"... I swear I will rip your throat out!"

"TRIS! THAT'S ENOUGH" Says Four as he grabs her by the waist and carries her further away. They have a little argument, probably about my training methods, but they can't do anything about it anyway. So I just wait patiently, have nothing else to do anyway. If I'm going to be stuck with them for a whole week, I may as well start to bear with them right now. Tris was always like that. ever since she came in Dauntless. But it's not like she can go anything about it. I'm her superior, she won't get to act out her threats even if she dreamed to. Four comes back a few minutes later.

"So, what's that mission you were talking about?"

"Scouting out the Eastern ruins, we have to find a new location for war games."

Four look down, I can see he is not enjoying the perspective of staying a whole week in my company. Well me neither, so let's just get done with this.

"What orders did Max give?" Four asks, lifting his head up.

"You, Tris and I, have one week to find a new secure location for war games. This year's initiates war games will take place there on their last week of physical training." I quote.

"So we leave this Monday, and we come back the following Sunday?"

"That's about it."

"Where will we sleep?" Asks Tris as she comes back, calmer now.

"Depends. Either we can ride the train every morning and evening, or find a place to stay for the week."

"Yeah, I'm not going to do the train thing everyday" Grunts Four. Afraid of highs, that should be fun

"So camping it is" I say with a smirk before getting out of the room. Right now, the only thing I want to do I punch something. Sadly, I can't punch Tris' face in. So a punching bag will have to do the trick.

* * *

_Present day_

Why would Eric want to see me? And why do I have to walk all the way to his apartment? I don't even know where's the damn thing. And 3E isn't really helping me find it either. I wander around the Dauntless compound for quite a while. No I'm not lost. I just, momentarily, lost my sense of orientation. By mere luck, I end up in a sector where the doors are numbered and paired with a letter.

"Maybe that's it" I whisper to myself as I stop in front of a door with the right name. I breathe in and out slowly and knock on the door. A few seconds later, it unlocks and someone I can't see lets me in.

"You took your time" That husky voice..

"Sorry Eric" Ha walks aver and he stands so close, our forehead almost touch.

"Stop apologizing. Dauntless never apologize for their acts" He pushes me gently against the wall. My heart starts racing. His breath is softly caressing my neck and it's almost as the temperature in the room is rising.

"And yet you apologized fr the knives" I taunt him, not realizing how dangerous it is to play with fire.

"You are such a buzz kill" He smirks before closing in. His lips lock with mine. They have that soft and warm feeling I imagined they would, and the feeling carries me in a paradise set of mind. It's like an electroshock raging through my whole body, making my knees shiver and my head spin. My hands are tingly and my heart wants to jump out of my chest. I pull myself up on my toes and slide my arms behind his neck. He closes his behind my waist and pushes my body against his. His lips are the softest and the sweetest thing I have ever tasted.

He pulls back slowly and I look at him, out of breath and feeling the redness creeping over my cheeks

"Now get out of here" He grins. Half embarrassed, half euphoric, I run out of the apartment and back to my dorms.

* * *

**So as someone suggested in the reviews, here is a little part in Eric's pov, and a little explanation of why he wasn't there. Of course, it has a link with something that will happen later on.**

**Thanks you, SO SO SO much for all the adorable reviews. Seriously, I love you. You are the kindest readers ever! Keep telling me what you think, you all have great ideas and thoughts and the support is greatly appreciated.**

**Hope you liked it :) (And sorry about the message at the end of last chapter, I kinda snapped out)**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I wake up of what seems to be a dream. I prep and go to the Hall for breakfast. Leecha sits in front of me, as usual.

"So, what did Eric want?" She asks as she grabs a blueberry muffin.

"What do you mean?" I ask, frowning

"You, know, last night, he asked for you?" So it wasn't just a dream, was it? I bit my lip. Was I supposed to tell anyone? Probably not, he is a Dauntless leader after all, I'm just a transfer initiate, not even full member yet.

"Huh nothing. the dud messed up. Or it was some sort of a joke, dunno" I shrug. Leecha was probably not going to believe me this time. Her and her natural lie detector thing.

"Yeah... Right" She answers, keeping an eye on me. Great, now I'm on her watch list.

"What about you and Ash?" I ask raising an eyebrow, taking the chance to change the subject of the conversation.

"Haven't seen him yet. you know, we only talked about this last night. Ain't going to have much improvement in the situation over night"

"Yeah, whatever" I shrug again. What is up with me shrugging lately? It's like I seem to not care about anything anymore. I giggle to myself.

"So, how far are we in training?" Reid asks as he sits with us

"Two weeks four days" I answer, taking a bite of cake

"What day of the week are we?"

"Day 5" I answer again between chews. Why didn't we name the week days by the way? The precious civilization did,. That was probably easier.

After breakfast, we go to training. It's pretty much the same thing all over again. Shooting range, I'm still the best shot. Zoey still sucks, poor girl. Wrestling, I loose to Reid but it doesn't count in the rankings. Eric is always around, looking at us with the superiority oozing out of his pores. And like I thought, he pretends it was all just a dream. Jackass... I'm not going to let him toy around with me0 If he wants this, he will have to earn it.

I go over to Reid and sit right next to him. Our arms graze against each other and I lean over to him.

"How about we go out tonight, but go easy on the drinking?" I whisper to him. I look in the corner of my eye, and see Eric eyeing me from afar with a conflicted look. Reid takes some times to think it over before nodding a yes. I get up in a jump and answer louder than I planned

"It's a date" I wink at Reid before walking away. I can see Eric is boiling against his wall, even if he looks the same as always, I can feel he has trouble keeping his composure. I walk past him and whisper

"See you tonight" He catches the bait and right before I can run off, he grabs my arm.

"Forget about that kiss" He grunts "It will never happen again" Is that so? I face him. We'll see.

"What kiss?" I say, looking straight into his eyes with a daring glance. He smirks, lets go of my arm and I walk away proud of myself. I know he will come tonight. There's no doubt about what he really wants.

* * *

We enter the Pit after 8 o'clock. Everything is already packed. the bright orange light gives the whole cavern a completely different look than in broad daylight. I grab Reid's arm and we enter one of the nightclubs. the music is so loud I can feel the bass pounding in my chest. It feels weird, but I like it. I smile at Leecha and we both walk on the dance-floor. I haven't danced in ages. Damn I forgot it was actually hard. I'm glad I didn't listen to Leecha. She wanted me to wear a dress and hells, but I could never be comfortable now that I know what shorts are! And I like my shirt, it has an open back, so my tattoo is clearly visible and I feel good showing it off. It's par tof me now, forever, may as well totally embrace it. We move our hips and our hair, following the beat. I haven't had that much fun since I came her. I laugh and spin.

"Come fetch some drinks with me" Leecha says to Reid

"Don't abandon me like that!" I complain, half joking, half serious

"Who said you are alone?" I hear whisper in my ear as arms curl around my waist. Leecha gives me one last mischievous smile before she disappears in the mass of people. I turn and face him. Still as handsome. Still as hot as fire. I study him for a few instants. Tonight, he's wearing a simple black shirt with a denim vest on top, changes from his usual leather jacket. I see his eyes following every curve of my figure, and I feel red creeping up my cheeks. No, not this time. I need to make myself desirable, not already owned. I breathe in and out deeply, and focus on his lips.

"So, what brings you here?" I raise an eyebrow

"Same as you" he answers. The light reflects on his lip piercing and my eyes flutter.

"You came because you wanted to spend the night with Reid?" I try to joke.

"No. Did you?" He counters. I raise an eyebrow. My throat is getting dry and my breathing is a bit heavy.

"Not really" I answer softly as I press my body against his. I have no idea what I am doing. Is that my instinct working? Maybe... It's weird. It's as if something else is controlling me. His finger squeeze my ribs a bit and he leans in my neck.

"I like the tattoo" He whispers. His breath grazes on my throat and I shiver. Damn he knows what he's doing. I turn my back to him again and start swinging my hips to the music. I grasp the opportunity to calm myself. I close my eyes and try to stabilize my breathing.

"Well thank you. That's the second compliment you've actually gave me" He slides his hands to the side of my hips.

"What do you mean 'actually' ?" I chuckle. Time to play a game

"I can see what you think in the way you walk, you talk and you stand" He grunts "You are easy to decode" He turns me around again and stares right into my eyes.

"Is that a bad thing, or a good thing?" He raises his eyebrow and his piercing catches the neon lights. I smile a bit.

"It can be both, depends" I wink.

"Depends on what?" He presses me against him. His chest is warm and the rhythm of his breathing is soothing. Our breathing synchronizes, and I fell calm again. Ready for whatever might come next. It's as all my senses just awoken, and I feel everything. I feel the pulsation of my blood in my veins, the rhythm of the music through the floor, the flickering of my eyelids and the tingling in my fingers. The whole worlds seems to be just in my reach, but the only thing I want right now, is him. and I'm not even sure why.

"Depends on what you want it to be" And before he can answer anything, I lock my lips to his. So what? So what if I shouldn't do this? I am Brave. And I am Dauntless.

Startled at first, Eric slowly accepts my move and his lips start playing with mine.

We part a second to catch our breath and it seems he is looking at me in a totally new way. A way, that makes me feel good, and warm inside. A way that makes me feels pretty, and wanted. A way that makes me feel respected.

"you should have never done that" He smirks before putting his hand in the crease of my neck and kissing me again. I smile and giggle through his lips, and it's like every doubt, every fear and every problem just disappeared, and left me just with fireworks. All over. In ever inch of my limbs. Every ounce of my brain just completely stops working, and the only thing I want to do, is kiss him. And kiss him more...

* * *

**Hi everyone! **

**SORRY SORRY SORRY**

**I am so late with that chapter. I am so sorry!**

**School is horrible. Like horrible. I have no time to do anything what so eveeeeer**

**But anyway. I love this chapter.**

**Dunno why, but I do, and I hope you do to :D**


End file.
